The present application relates generally to access management, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for managing access to systems of an associated organization.
Most modern organizations have distributed networks that include a multitude of applications, for example, billing applications, to which members of these organizations may or may not have access. These organizations all need rules that define which applications the members have access to and systems to only allow access to the applications to which the members are entitled. Many systems for identity and access management exist, but improved systems are needed.